Robyn is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Robyn Starling prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Prince Adam will get very angry at Robyn. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Robyn! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Adam said angrily. Robyn bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Adam asked. "Yes!" Robyn said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Adam demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Robyn argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Adam scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Robyn exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Adam cried. "You're as evil as my Aunt Figg! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Robyn shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Adam roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Robyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Robyn gasped and covered her mouth. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Robyn's friend, gasped as well. Adam looked stunned. "No!" Adam gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Robyn? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Adam shouted. "I don't care!" Robyn shouted back. That was the last straw for Adam. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Adam shouted. Robyn ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Robyn's friends showed up and confronted Adam. Isabella also confronted Adam. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Adam. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Adam shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Isabella snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Jenny Foxworth said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Daisy Duck added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Shanti said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted Adam with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series